Estigmas Mi Vida es Eterna
by Cuija
Summary: Nuestro Pasado Fue destruido por mi Obsecion de Salvarte...Nuestro Presente Depende de ti... De tus recuerdos...De quien fuiste en el Pasado AtemxAnzu


1º-Cap

¿Cuántas veces no crees en lo imposible?... ¿Cuantas veces te has equivocado?... ¿cuantas veces has visto lo irreal?... ¿Cuantas veces has…Llorado?... han pasando miles de años… Yo eh sobrevivido… Mi vida no se agota… Mi vida es "Eterna"

-…- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntaba una hermosa chica, con su llanto

-…- Perdóname A…Yo no quería…

-…- pero lo hiciste!

-…- ya te dije! Maldita sea!... Entiéndeme!

-- ¿que quieres que entienda?... ¿Atem, quieres que entienda en porque te has convertido en esto?- su voz era apagada pero el la podía oír a la perfección…

-Atem- enserio lo lamento…- dijo arrodillándose, agarrando la frágil textura de la cara… a comparación de la suya – Perdóname… - el miraba aquellos ojos que en algún tiempo deslumbraban en ellos una felicidad, pero ahora solo mostraban una gran tristeza notable

500 años después…

-…- No lo puedo creer!!

-…- Tranquilo!

-…- ¿No estas Contenta?

-…- si la verdad si! Jajaja

-…- Entonces a Celebrar Anzu!

-Anzu- si! Al fin terminamos la Preparatoria Joey!-

-Joey- si! Al fin! Ya era hora!, Ya no soportaba a esos Maestros- crujía entre dientes

-Anzu- pero…

-Joey- ¿Pero?...

-Anzu- ya no nos veremos más Joey- decía con hilo de voz en la garganta

-Joey- lo se Anzu… Pero no podemos hacer nada…

-Anzu- creo que no hay remedio ¿Cierto Joey?- preguntaba sin esperanzas

-Joey- lo siento Anzu… pero mi Padre me espera…

-Anzu- entonces es un no…

-Joey- Amiga ven…- mostraba sus brazos abiertos, una dulce invitación a formar un abrazo, el último abrazo quizás

1 Año después….

-Anzu- "Todo se ve tan solo… todo se ve tan… triste"- pensó la castaña, empujando la silla, poniéndose de pie, mirando a su alrededor – todo es tan siniestro- miraba la habitación oscura, una pequeña luz deslumbraba a lo alto, debajo de ella 3 pequeños sillones hacían juego con el tapete negro de tercio pelo añadida en toda la estancia, a su lado un escritorio un poco grande, sobre ella una Laptop Mac, un lapicero, junto a el una impresora de un tamaño común con un paquete de hojas blancas listo para imprimir, un cajón medio abierto, al frente de la sala se encontraba un pasillo que dirigía a la cocina algo chica pero de gran utilidad cuando ella se quedaba en casa a comer, a lado opuesto del pasillo dos habitaciones, la primera pertenecía a ella y la segunda se encontraba con llave...- Joey…- decía desviando su ojos al reloj de su mano – se me hace tarde!- agarrando varios folders en su mano, cogiendo su chamarra, cerrando tras de si la puerta…

Central de Oficinas de Correos

-Anzu- ¿podría enviar estos documentos a esta dirección?- pregunto, mientras daba un pequeño papelito

-Recepcionista- claro señorita – tomaba los documentos-

-Anzu- gracias…- decía mientras salía de aquella oficina

Anzu- todo se ah vuelto muy raro… quizás lo veo así porque…Joey se ah ido, Me aferro tanto al pasado que me cuesta aceptar este presente… ¿La amistad es de dos no es así? Entonces ¿Qué pasa?...-sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos al caminar a lado de una anciana de piel de ciruela, que se encontraba parada, no se veía erguida como muchas de su edad pues aquella aparentaba unos 70 años quizás, ella se mantenía recta, de largos cabellos claros, tenia un brillo en sus ojos algo extraño…-¿Disculpe…que fue lo que dijo hace unos instantes?-

-Anciana- Qué si gustabas pasar a echar un vistazo jovencita

-Anzu- no tengo tiempo, disculpe – "puse en marcha mis pies… no me inspiraba mucha confianza pero algo hizo detenerme"

-Anciana- ¿segura?... quizás encuentres algo relativo a ti…

-Anzu- ¿a mi?

-Anciana- así es jovencita…Libros, pergaminos, cartas todo es antiguo… quizás tu eres una reencarnación… o quizás solo gustes comprar algo…- decía aun con ése brillo en los ojos y con una sonrisa que daba miedo pues sus arrugas a lado de ella no le iban para nada bien

-Anzu- ¿reencarnación?... como si se pudiese hacer algo así…

-Anciana- ¿tienes miedo?...- retaba

-Anzu- ¿me dijo miedosa? – me puse eufórica, nadie la llamaba miedosa

-Anciana- quizás – aun sonreía

-Anzu- grr "un golpe en la cara no le vendría mal"- pensaba – esta bien pasare…- decía abriendo la puerta, ella solo rió tras mi espalda

La estancia era algo grande mas de lo que aparentaba por fuera, las paredes eran de un color algo extraño, no se distinguía bien, enfrente a unos cuantos pasos se encontraban unos estantes llenos de libros, estaban todos empolvados- parece que no limpia a menudo- le mire

-Anciana- nunca lo limpio…. Pierde la Magia- dijo mientras se adelantaba a sentarse en un pequeño escritorio- te daré un consejo – cerro los ojos – no leas los títulos y ni los desempolves- me dijo

-Anzu- ¿Por qué no?- mi ceja solo se arqueo

-Anciana- en toda esta tienda solo ahí un libro para ti… el te escogerá llamando tu atención con una energía que no podrás evitar- abrió los ojos y miro directamente a mi expresión- solo si es que tu eres una reencarnación…- advirtió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Anzu- esto es inútil- dijo mientras paseaba por cada estantería- solo pierdo tiempo…- me resignaba, pero al alzar mi miraba encontré un libro algo grueso – se ve interesante – subió en unas escaleras añadidas a los estantes – aquí esta!- le miraba atenta- la portada se ve muy vieja- me queje- se ve dañado- le abrí- pero las hojas están intactas…como si fuese un libro recientemente impreso- le checaba mientras le daba vuelta para poder ver el reverso- "¿Estigmas?" - pensé al momento de leer el titulo- encontraste el libro…- decia una voz tras de mi- si…- contesté aun viendo el libro

Europa…

-...- Han abierto el Libro…

-…- ahí estas criatura del demonio- la voz se oía tranquila- Atem al parecer eres muy estupido

-Atem- ¿Qué tu padre no te enseño a no confiarte?- se encontraba dando la espalda al chico que le había hablado

-…- quizás ya quieres que te mate… ¿no es así?- preguntaba sin ningún hilo de voz en la garganta

-Atem- no lo creo…- dijo desapareciendo tras una ráfaga de aire

-…- volvió a escapar….pero ya no te será tan fácil escaparte como hoy…. - allá va!- se oían gritos y motores crujiendo - almenos conmigo no …

Inglaterra…

-Anzu- 1º Capitulo…."La Noche"

-le vi enfrente de mi, mirándome directamente a mis ojos, yo danzaba para mi publico pues de eso yo comía, me gustaba Bailar la gente lo notaba.

Yo sabia que era el, lo supe aunque se tapaba con una larga capa negra, sus ojos tan hermosos pero tan opacos a la vez, sus labios no mostraban señal alguna de una pequeña sonrisa… sin duda era el… ¿Qué hacia aquí?, me preguntaba sin detenerme, El no podía estar aquí, corría el riesgo de que lo reconocieran pero nadie volteo a verlo al parecer su disfraz era muy bueno, excepto para mi, la música siguió su ritmo y yo tras de el danzando…

Estaba frente a mi casa tratando de abrir la puerta pero esta nunca quería abrirse era una lucha constante – ¿Puedo Ayudarte?- me pregunto una voz detrás de mi- Al parecer te divierte ver como me peleo con mi puerta… ¿no es así?- le preguntaba confiada,-algo...- respondió serio, acercándose a mi, mientras yo todavía me encontraba dándole la espalda a mi invitado, sentir su brazo en mi cintura hacia que me estremeciera, a el le gustaba notar eso… me daba cuenta por su pequeña sonrisa, que le hacia ver una gran calidez,- permíteme- me dijo haciéndome a un lado con sumo cuidado, mientras yo le veía, el solo movió el seguro de la puerta, algo que yo ya había intentado …pero el pudo abrirla sin el menor esfuerzo posible a cambio de mi, - gracias- dije apenada y el rubor de mis mejillas la luz de la luna las deslumbraba, pase frente a el, mientras el me daba paso, deje algunas cosas sobre la pequeña mesa y me voltio hacia el, sujetándome de la mano – Hoy bailaste muy bien- acariciaba mi mejilla, sentía sus yemas de sus dedos dando pequeños círculos- Gracias- repetí sin dejar de verlo, no quería perderme alguna nueva facción de su rostro- Eres muy tímida- arquee mi ceja en modo de enfado- pero hermosa- me quede sorprendida, ¿como alguien puede hacer que cambia mis facciones y mi humor tan rápidamente?- eres sorprendente-, el solo me saco de la casa, llevándome a un pequeño árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia

-Que hermosa luna- le dije rompiendo el silencio que hace unos minutos se había prolongado, el solo me miro y me beso la frente, sentir sus labios fue una gran sensación, me gustaba sentir aquello que El solo me hacia sentir y nadie mas…


End file.
